The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for at least one medium or for flowable media having substantially random aggregate states. Such a discharge apparatus can admittedly be operated for the discharge of at least one medium via a pressure source, e.g. a pressure reservoir, and is consequently operated merely by the manual opening of a delivery valve, but appropriately, for at least one medium, has a pump with a pump chamber, which is constricted by manual force for delivering the medium.
The delivery of at least one medium can be controlled in stroke-dependent manner for various purposes. For example, a delivery valve can be stop-opened at the end of the stroke in order to obtain a high discharge pressure. It is also possible at the end of the stroke, e.g. by raising the seal or packing of a piston pump, to provide a pressure relief, so that delivery of the medium is ended suddenly. Moreover, control means are conceivable, in order to deliver a further medium, e.g. pressurized gas in addition to the first medium, before the start or after the end of the delivery of said first medium through the discharge opening, or in order to discharge with a time lag the first or a further medium only following a partial stroke following the start of the stroke.
It is also possible to provide control means in order to deliver at least part of the further medium directly to a discharge nozzle or at least one part at a greater distance before the same directly into an outlet channel leading to the discharge opening or to the discharge nozzle. Thus, the media can be mixed at a random point or for a cleaning of the outlet channel and the nozzle or for other purposes, each medium can be successively delivered. As a function of the characteristics of the medium or the nature of the discharge, numerous effects can be obtained, but there is a need to allow still further effects and actions. Preferably the dispenser is operable in hand-held manner and to be actuated single-handed only by manual force.